School Life
by yukipup
Summary: 17 year old Roxas Key had made a deal at school with Seifer, head of the football team. Problem is, the deal turned out to be more than he bargained for. Then Axel Price comes into the picture...can he save Roxas from the disaster in store? AkuRoku/SoRiku
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

~*okay! so! it's been...forever since i've posted anything...but i have TERRIBLE writer's block for _Snakes, Weasels, and Foxes _(so sorry! Dx) so I figured I'd start on a new story that has something to do with my new found obsession...which would be Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. So yes, sorry, guys, I'm taking a break from Naruto to work on some juicy AkuRoku/SoRiku yumminess xD Please don't hate me! xD;;; Anyway, as far as the title goes...it fails. Like seriously. It's almost 2 in the morning and I don't wanna think. So if you guys have any suggestions on what I should name it, please tell me xD I'mma try to update this one every (if not every other) Wednesday or Thursday since those are my assigned days off at my job. So yeah. Okay! I'm done ranting now. Oh, and before I forget, Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, etc, etc, okay! Disclaimer out of the way, enjoy!*~

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

I opened my eyes sleepily then moaned as I swung my arm over my face to block out the bright sunshine coming through my window.

"Roxas!"

I turned as my brother, Sora, peeked his head in the door. "Good morning, sunshine!" he announced.

I smiled slightly. "Only you would be this bubbly first thing in the morning."

"You're beginning to sound like Riku!" Sora laughed. Riku was Sora's best friend from way back. The two of them were both older than me, Sora by one year, Riku by two. We all went to high school together with our friend Kairi, and her cousin, Naminé. Speaking of school, I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. A startled yelp left my mouth as my brother jumped on top of me.

"Roxy-foxy, get up!"

I peeked out of the blanket and glared at him. I _always_ hated that nickname….with an undying burning passion.

Sora snorted. "Like you're gonna do anything."

"Wanna bet?" I countered. I didn't give him time to reply as I pushed up forcefully throwing him off the bed. He landed with a loud "umph!" and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Roxas," Sora whined, rubbing his butt, "that hurt!"

I leaned over the side of the bed and grinned. "Well you should know better than to jump on your younger brother early in the morning." And it was true. Me plus early morning equaled a sarcastic as hell and slightly pissy Roxas.

"Roxas, Sora! Breakfast!" came our mother's voice from downstairs. I moaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets back over my head as Sora quickly jumped up and dashed for the doorway. Sora's footsteps stumbled slightly as he ran to make his way down the stairs to the breakfast table and soon I heard him yell happily as he reached the kitchen.

The sound of the doorbell made me open my eyes and it was then I realized I had drifted back off to sleep. "Roxas! Seifer's here!" My eyes opened wider and I threw the covers off of my body and stumbled to the doorway.

"Sora! Don't let him…." My words cut off as Seifer appeared in front of me. "…in," I finished, taking a couple steps back.

Seifer smirked a bit as he walked into my room and softly shut the door behind him. "Really, Roxas? Don't let me in? What's up with that?"

"I-I was just saying that because I'm not ready for school yet…" I trailed off as the blond started walking towards me, matching the steps I took backwards. Seifer was a senior at our high school and kinda sorta my boyfriend (if that's what you'd call it). I say kinda sorta because no one had officially asked anyone out and yet we spent a bunch of our time together outside of school…mostly at his house doing…stuff. Stuff that a 17 year old boy should probably not be doing with a 19 year old, but what the hell. It was only a two year difference.

I was jolted from my random space-out as my legs hit the side of the bed and I fell backwards. Seifer's smirk grew as he leaned over me, using his arms to hold himself up. "Slept in again, slacker?"

"Erm…I, uh….no?" I stammered.

"I don't believe you," he replied, leaning closer to my ear.

"Uh…um…um…I…um…"

"Hush," he told me. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, lowering himself as he slid his hands behind my head and pushed me more into the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I parted mine obediently, letting him deepen the kiss even more. If there was one thing I had learned, it was that Seifer liked control. He loved having control over me specifically, because he knew that I wouldn't resist. But could you blame me? The guy was on the football team and highly looked upon. I'd be a fool not to listen to him.

"Roxas…" His voice was suddenly in my ear, and it took me a moment to realize that he had broken the kiss and his hands were now roaming down to the hem of my shirt.

"S-Seifer? I don't think we should do this before school….and especially not in my—" I stopped talking as he looked up and gave me a look that obviously told me to shut up. Then, once I was silent, he proceeded to pull my shirt over my head and wasted no time in ridding me of the pajama shorts I was wearing. "You do need to get ready for school…right?" he said with a predatory edge to his voice.

"Y-yeah," I managed to reply, "but…."

"Shut up, Roxas," he said again as he stood straight up. My breath quickened as I saw him start fumbling with the button on his jeans then, to my relief, the door opened and Sora burst in.

Sora took one look at the position and lack of clothes on my part and frowned. "Seifer! Can't you go one day without molesting my brother? Get out!" To further emphasize his point, Sora pushed Seifer away from me and towards the door. "Out! Now!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as Seifer grumbled something then left the room, nearly running into Riku who had come to walk Sora to school. The two of them swapped glares before the blond senior walked downstairs and we all soon heard the door shut after him.

Sora walked back over to me and pulled me up into a sitting position and began scanning me for any kind of damage. "Are you okay, Roxy?" he asked in slight panic.

"I'm fine," I sighed, pulling my arm out of his hand.

"Honestly," Riku said as he stared at me, "I don't see why you put up with him."

I looked to the side then walked over to my closet and pulled out my uniform without a word. Sora noticed the uncomfortable silence and quickly turned to Riku. "Hey, Riku! Why don't you go wait downstairs? I'm sure there's extra breakfast that you can have!"

Riku stood for a moment and looked between the two of us then walked downstairs without another word.

I heard Sora sigh audibly and then my bed creaked as he plopped down on it. "Roxas….Riku is right. Seifer's bad news…I _know _you know that…so then why do you hang out with him?"

I ignored him and pulled on my shirt.

"Roxas!"

I swung around and glared at him. "You wouldn't understand, Sora!" I snapped.

Sora looked a bit taken aback but quickly recovered and countered my glare. "I won't understand what? That you like getting it up the ass any chance you can get? Roxas, you're my younger brother, I'm going to look out for you. But you make it hard when you don't try to defend yourself! If you don't want it then say something!"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again and pulled on my pants and began adjusting my tie.

Sora huffed and gave an irritated sigh before stomping out of the room saying, "Fine. It's your screw up."

I stopped fumbling with my tie and looked down at the floor. Why _did_ I hang out with Seifer? Whenever he came near me, something involving sex would always result…so why? I sighed and tightened my tie. What a wonderful way to start a school day…

* * *

I groaned as I sat in Biology class and stared out the window. We were studying genetics which, in itself, is a pretty interesting subject, but when you had someone like Professor Valentine teaching it, the whole room became one big snore fest.

I jumped when the bell rang to signal the end of classes and quickly gathered my books together.

"Hey, Roxas."

I looked up to see a girl with short black hair standing near me. "Oh, hey, Xion," I said back as I stuffed my books into my bag. Xion was in the same grade and my best friend as well as Kairi's younger sister, but looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell she was younger than her redheaded sibling. Not because she looked older, but because their faces looked so similar anyone would think they were twins.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked as I struggled to get my books inside my bag.

"Fine," I answered, looking up at her. "Why?"

"You seem a little out of it," she replied. "Did something happen with Seifer again?"

"Shh!" I hissed, quickly covering her mouth with my hand. "Do you want the whole junior class to find out?"

She shook her head quickly and mumbled an apology around my hand.

I lowered my hand and tugged her arm to pull her closer. "He came to my house this morning," I whispered. I noticed her eyes widen and I nodded. "Yeah…had me pinned to the bed and almost got me _again_ if it hadn't been for Sora."

"Why don't you say something, Roxas? I mean…I know you were okay with it at first. But this is getting out of hand!"

"Who can I tell, Xion? He's captain of the football team! Anyone'd believe him over me any day!"

"I wouldn't," she said, her face falling into a pout.

"Well yeah, but…you're my best friend. And Seifer…well…if I don't do what he tells me, _I'll_ be the new ball on the football field! Think of it as a weird form of protection."

"Roxas…" Xion sighed. I could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't happy with the deal I was a part of, but as I said before, Seifer loved being in control. And if I didn't cooperate with whatever he wanted, he was going to make my life a living hell. And I don't mean swirlies in the toilet, being stuffed in a locker kind of hell. That seemed more like a paradise compared to the senseless beatings I would get from the other members on the team…especially from Rai, Seifer's "second in command". Xion was the only one who knew about the circumstances…not even Sora knew. But she was right. This _was_ getting out of hand…but what could I do?

I was pulled from my thoughts as the next bell rang and it was then I realized we were still in Professor Valentine's classroom. Thank goodness for us, it was the lunch period. I slung my bag over my shoulder and placed my arm across Xion's shoulders and pulled her with me as I started walking. "Hey, I'll be fine," I assured her. "This _is _ me we're talking about. Seifer will let up eventually, you'll see."

Xion gave me a weak smile which quickly faded into worry. "What?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Roxas!"

I flinched as I heard Seifer call me and turned to face him along with Rai and their friend, Fuu. "Yeah?"

Seifer slung an arm around my shoulders and sharply pulled me towards him. "Ready for lunch?" he asked with a devious smirk as his friends snickered behind him.

I swallowed and glanced at Xion. "Well, actually, I—"

"Great!" Seifer said, cutting me off. "Let's get going then."

I whimpered slightly and looked back at Xion as I was forcefully dragged away. "I'll be back soon!" I called to her.

"Wouldn't count on that," Rai chimed in.

"Nope," Fuu agreed.

Seifer snickered and a couple minutes later I was pushed into an empty classroom.

I watched as Fuu and Rai locked the door then took positions on either side of it. I started to turn to look at Seifer, but instead I suddenly came into contact with the hard surface of the teacher's desk in the front of the room. I moaned in pain and in the midst of the pounding my head was doing, I felt Seifer pull my arms above my head and bind them with something…his belt if my guess was right.

"Don't worry, little man," he cooed as he undid my pants. I felt the waist loosen and soon after that a feeling of cold air washed over me. "I won't hurt ya too much."

* * *

So...yeah I know...Seifer's an ass. Honestly, after writing this chapter I couldn't even play Kingdom Hearts 2 without going "*whine!* D; Seifer! *run away*" ...yeah *cosplays/rps Roxas & Sora* Anyway! I have GOT to stop getting on these rants! Let me know what you guys think! I welcome your thoughts! ^^ And keep a lookout for chapter two next week if this one goes over well!~ Ta-ta!

~Yukipup


	2. Chapter 2: A Lot On My Mind

~*Okay so! sorry I didn't update this story on Wednesday or Thursday, like I said. Something had been wrong with this website for three days now and I couldn't figure out how to get to my story to add a new chapter without getting an error message. Anyway, long story short, I found a way around the error so chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy guys! *insert declaimer about not owning Kingdom Hearts here* =P*~

**Chapter 2: A Lot on My Mind**

My eyes fluttered open and I was staring at a plain white ceiling. What happened to me? I lifted my head weakly and looked around and it suddenly hit me. I was in the school infirmary. Great. I sighed and started to sit up only to feel a sharp pain run up my spine and I fell back down with a cry. I suddenly heard footsteps and the school nurse, Nurse Aerith hurried to my side followed closely by Xion and Sora.

"Roxas!" the latter two called as they reached my bedside. Aerith went to the other side of the bed and removed a wet rag from my head I didn't know I had on.

"What happened?" I said weakly.

"Seifer found you unconscious in one of the class rooms," Aerith told me. "He said that he didn't know what had happened and brought you here."

"Sei…fer?" I said slowly. I gasped when it all came back to me. "Seifer? But he-!" I sat up too quickly and yelped again, falling back onto to bed. Aerith quickly placed a hand on my chest and shook her head. "No moving, Roxas."

I moaned then looked to my brother who was staring intently at my hand.

"Sora?" I said softly.

Sora met my eyes then looked back to my hand and gently took it in his own. "Your wrists are bruised," he said softly.

The recent events started flooding back to my mind and after a few seconds I remembered exactly what had happened. Seifer had decided that I wasn't "entertaining" him enough and took things up a notch. I moaned. Damn it. This just wasn't my day.

Sora laid my arm back down and turned to Aerith. "Will he be okay?"

Aerith gave him a small nod and smiled. "He'll be just fine. We'll just let him rest here for the rest of the day and he should be good to go once the school day's over."

Sora gave me a worried look and squeezed my hand. "I'll be back later, okay?"

I let out a whine and clenched Sora's hand as hard as I could. "No…" I said quietly. Hell, I couldn't even hear myself speak anymore, but I knew Sora had gotten what I said because he placed his other hand over mine and looked back up at Aerith.

"You can stay with him if you like," she told Sora. "You can, too," she added to Xion.

Xion nodded in reply and I relaxed slightly. At least the nurse was cooperating with me. She looked up as the phone rang then smiled at us. "I have to go take that. Roxas, try not to move, okay?"

I nodded and sighed.

As soon as Aerith was gone, Sora propped himself up on my bed so he was leaning over me and stared into my eyes. "Roxas, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak then shut it again and shook my head. In this state, I was bound to spill everything. And that would spell trouble for everyone who knew me. So instead, I changed the subject. "Where's Riku?"

"He's in Calculus." Sora replied with a sigh as he sat up on his knees.

"Don't you have Calculus, too?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Sora said, drawing out the word. "But Riku takes really good notes and he told the teacher what was going on so I'm excused for the day. Plus, me and Riku always do homework together so I'm not really missing anything."

"I see," I said with a small laugh. Riku was right when he told me once that if there was a way to slack off, Sora would find it. But then again I, his younger brother, was pretty much stuck to the bed for the next 5 hours so I really couldn't blame him. I looked over at Xion. "What about you?"

"Free period," she told me. "Not missing anything either."

"Well, that's good I guess," I said, turning my attention back to the ceiling as a feeling of drowsiness over came me. "Well…since I'm stuck here, I might as well take a nap."

Xion nodded and stood up. "I'll go get you something from the cafeteria so you can eat."

I smiled my thanks at her then turned my attention to Sora again. He was staring at my wrists with the same intentness as before except his eyebrows were pulled into a slight frown this time. "Roxas…" He looked up at me and started to say something else, but I must've looked like crap because he just gave me a small smile and shook his head. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

I returned his smile and let my head fall to the side as my eyes closed and sleep overcame me.

* * *

I watched the sidewalk pass beneath my feet as I walked home. School had just ended and while Sora and Riku went to basketball practice, I decided to ditch. Okay, so I didn't really ditch because I had permission from the coach to skip out that day due to my stay in the nurse's office.

I suddenly heard the sound of a car pulling up to me but I didn't look up.

"Oh, Roxas."

I instantly froze. Why couldn't he leave me alone? I had already suffered enough…right? I forced myself to look up and sure enough saw Seifer and his gang in a shiny red convertible. "Hey, Seifer." I said as I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Hey, little man. Ditching practice?"

I shrugged. "Not really feeling up to it," I said, looking to the side.

"Wanna come over? Coach cancelled football practice today." His eyes narrowed in a kind of mischievous smirk which confirmed my thoughts of what was on his mind.

"Actually, I have a bit of homework I need to do," I lied. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Seifer's face fell into a full glare. "No maybe about it," he said coldly. "You _will_ come over tomorrow. You're lucky I don't throw you in the car now." Then he drove off without waiting for a reply from me.

I sighed. I apparently had no idea what the terms of this agreement would include when I agreed to it. I groaned as I pushed open the front door to my house and walked inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Roxas?" came my mother's voice from the living room. A moment later she stuck her head around the wall. "Roxas! How are you, honey? The nurse called me earlier today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, throwing my stuff on the floor and walking into the living room to join her. I stopped when I saw a spiky haired blond sitting on the couch watching TV. "Cloud?" I said aloud.

The blond turned and looked behind him then waved a hand in greeting. "Yo," he said before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Cloud came by today to see how you and Sora were doing," Mom explained. Cloud was my oldest brother…half brother really. Mom had him with another man long before she met my and Sora's dad. Way back in high school, I think she said. The guy was actually pretty cool. Unlike his father, Cloud would actually come by and check on his mother and half brothers every once in a while since he was well over the driving age and had his license and a car.

I hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to him. "Hey, big brother."

"Hey there, squirt," Cloud replied, ruffling my hair. "Heard you had some trouble at school today."

I sighed. Seemed mom had spread the news. "Nothing big to worry about," I said, hoping that I sounded as sure as my words were supposed to.

Cloud studied me for a moment then looked back to the television. "Well, alright," he said, although he didn't sound too convinced.

I jumped when suddenly the spot next to me vibrated. Cloud reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen after pressing a couple buttons. I looked at him curiously as he heaved a sigh and stood up. "What's up?" I asked.

"The twins have gone and gotten themselves in trouble again," he sighed.

I nodded slightly and laid back against the cushion. By "twins" I could only guess that Cloud meant the Price twins: Axel and Reno, commonly referred to as Price One and Price Two (supposedly after Thing One and Thing Two, but I wasn't sure). From what I heard the two could be pretty rambunctious, but I had never met either of them in person…so needless to say, I didn't even know what they looked like. "So I guess you gotta go, huh?" I asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yep," Cloud answered as he stretched his arms slightly. "Seems Price One and Two crashed their car and need a ride home."

"Doesn't surprise me," Mom called from the kitchen. "Those two have always been trouble."

Cloud smiled at Mom's comment then looked down at me and held out a fist which I bumped with my own. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Nothing I won't be over by tomorrow."

"Good." Cloud ruffled my hair again before walking away. I heard him say a few words to Mom and then he was out the front door and headed down the road.  
I pretty much spent the next couple hours just sitting on the couch watching TV until Sora came home, followed closely by Riku.

"Welcome home, Sora," I heard my mom say. "Oh! Riku! How nice to have you over!"

I could hear the smile on Riku's face as he thanked her. Mom never got tired of having Riku over. Something about how "nice and polite and so proper" he was….heh. Yeah, okay. Sure, Riku was all that, but Mom didn't know him when he had my brother alone…and that was when I decided to stop thinking and looked back to the TV.

Seconds later, Sora hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to me, snatching the remote off of my lap. "Sora!" I complained, reaching over him as I tried to take the remote back.

"What? Spongebob's coming on!" he said as he changed the channel while pushing me off with his free hand.

"Sora, you're 18!"

"So what?"

"You're too old to watch Spongebob!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" I argued back, jumping on top of Sora and grabbing at the remote again. I grinned when I finally got a hold of it…then stared blankly at my hand as it disappeared. "Huh?" Sora and I looked up and saw Riku tapping the remote on his shoulder as he looked down at us.

"You two are pathetic. Why don't you watch something like this?" Me and Sora glanced at the screen as Riku sat down and changed the channel to Animal Planet…only to see some sort of parasite squirming through somebody's insides.

"Gross!" We both yelled, covering our eyes. I peeked out from between my fingers and saw Riku watching the TV with a smirk on his face and his feet resting on the coffee table. "Sora, your boyfriend's a freak," I whispered, covering my eyes again.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sora whispered back, hitting me with his elbow.

"I can hear you," Riku called, never looking away from the TV.

Sora pouted and launched me off of him and onto the floor. "Ow!" I whined, rubbing my head.

"Payback." Sora stuck his tongue out at me then crawled over to Riku's side of the couch. "Rikuuu," Sora whined, pressing his cheek against Riku's shoulder. "I don't wanna watch this…can't we watch Spongebob? Please?"

I rolled my eyes as Sora gave Riku his best puppy dog eyes and dropped open my mouth in disbelief as Riku lifted up the remote and changed the channel to Nickelodeon without another word. Then, as Sora squealed in excitement, Riku smiled and subtly tilted his head slightly to rest his cheek on Sora's hair.

"Ugh," I groaned as I picked myself off of the floor. Sora and Riku looked over at me in confusion as I walked away. "I need to pee," I grumbled, trudging up the stairs. Okay, so I didn't really need to pee, but it was so obvious that Sora and Riku liked each other…being in the same room as them when they were together just screamed gayness. Was I jealous? …Maybe a little.

* * *

Awwww little Roxy's jealous x3 Anyway, yeah every time I write Seifer into the story a piece of me dies inside xD I hate him so much. But, to tell you the truth, I think that this story kinda reflects what kids have to go through at school these days. Bullying, pressure for sex, etc, are all things that I think some kids really go through, but are like Roxas and don't want to tell because they are afraid of what's going to happen. So yeah...if you are one of those people being bullied or whatever, tell someone you can confide in. It really helps ^^ Roxas is going to get his own person to confide in in the next chapter! Ta-Ta~

~Yukipup

Error Type 2


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Axel

~*okay! so now chapter 3 is up! ^^ i think i'm doing pretty good with the whole update every two weeks thing lol but anyway, i'm not really in the mood for a huge author's introduction and stuff so enjoy!~*

**Chapter 3: Meeting Axel  
**

I whined lightly as sunlight shone through my window and onto my face. I really needed to get curtains. Rolling over, I pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes as I tried to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes again and cocked an eyebrow as I heard giggling coming from downstairs. Riku must have spent the night.

I huffed and kicked the blankets off of my body, but stayed laying down. Seconds later, I heard Sora's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. "Roxy-foxy! Breakfast!" he called from my doorway before dashing back downstairs.

I groaned, but got up anyway. If Riku was here, I knew for a fact that I would be late for school…and that was only because Riku would have Sora so distracted, my brother wouldn't carry out his normal routine of jumping on me continuously to get me out of bed. Making my way sleepily to the closet, I pulled out a clean school uniform and threw it on then draped my tie over my shoulders. I'd tie it later. I looked over myself in the full size mirror that was on my wall and shook my head after running my fingers haphazardly through my hair. I had learned long ago that my spiky hair was a permanent mess…it ran in the family. I then picked up my shoes and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sora was perched on the table in front of Riku and was holding a strawberry to the silver head's mouth. "C'mon, Riku, it's good!" Sora encouraged.

Riku stared at the strawberry for a moment before smirking and seductively licked the fruit before slowly biting into it, never taking his eyes away from Sora's. Sora shuddered and quickly pulled his hand away as Riku took the strawberry out of his mouth and laughed. Sora glared at him for a moment before finally realizing that I was in the room. "Roxas!"

I shook my head and walked to the pantry, pulling out a pack of Pop-Tarts and putting the contents into the toaster. "You two have issues," I mumbled to them as I poured myself a glass of milk from the pitcher that was sitting on the counter.

Riku laughed again and tossed the half eaten strawberry at me, which I dodged. "Real mature, Riku," I said as my food popped out of the toaster.

"You like it," Riku said, leaning back in his chair.

"No, that would be my brother," I countered.

Riku glanced over at Sora then smiled. "True," he agreed. He popped a strawberry into Sora's mouth as my brother started to respond and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Sora bit into the fruit with a pout and chewed silently as he glared at the table.

"Sora, stop trying to kill the table with your ineffective death glare," Riku said, standing up.

"It's not ineffective," Sora mumbled, standing up as well. "Are you going to come with us, Roxas?" he asked as he picked his book bog off of the floor.

"Mhm," I replied, finishing off my milk. I tossed the cup in the sink, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and followed after my brother, grabbing my breakfast along the way.

It only took a few minutes to walk to school and the three of us got there 45 minutes before the first bell rang.

"Roxas!"

I looked over and saw Xion running towards me as she waved. I smiled and walked up to her. "Hey there, Xion," I greeted her.

"Hi!" She turned to Sora and Riku and grinned. "Kairi and Naminé are in the gym," she told them before turning and running back through the door of the gym. I blinked as she ran off and stared at the door she had just disappeared through.

"Xion's hyper today," Riku observed.

I mumbled an agreement and the three of us walked though the gym doors. The thing about getting to school early was that you didn't have to worry about rushing around to get to class…at least not right away. You could just sit around on the bleachers with your friends and talk about whatever until the bell rang. So that's what we did. Me, Sora, and Riku made our way to the usual spot where our friends gathered and climbed up the stairs to them. Xion, Kairi, Naminé, and Olette were gathered together talking about God knows what while Hayner was talking sports to a bored looking Pence. Pence jumped up when he saw me and grinned. "Hey Roxas."

"Morning Pence, Hayner," I said as I sat down between the two groups. I turned to the girls and smiled at them, resulting in a giggle from Naminé. And it started. I wasn't sure if anyone ever told Naminé I was gay…okay so in reality I was bi and leaned more toward guys, but still. Naminé was my brother's best friend's _cousin_. That would be weird.

"Uh oh," I heard Olette whisper. I noticed that the other conversations had died down as well and Sora and Riku had moved protectively in front of me. That could only mean one thing…

"Little Roxy can't come out to play?" Seifer sneered.

"'Little Roxy' doesn't need to play with guys like you," Sora said coldly. I will admit, sometimes, my brother had guts.

"Stay out of this, runt," Seifer said back, just as coldly.

Sora's eyes darkened and Riku stepped forward till he was inches away from Seifer's face. "Back. Off." Riku warned.

Seifer smirked. "What will you do if I don't?"

Riku copied his smirk. "Are you sure you're willing to find out?" he asked sweetly.

Seifer narrowed his eyes and looked behind Sora at me. "You're coming over today," he said coldly, pointing a finger in my direction. Then turning to Riku he added, "Whether he wants to or not."

I saw Riku's fist clench as Seifer walked away and Sora leaned forward and tugged on Riku's shirt, silently telling him to sit down. Riku did and Sora cuddled up to him with a slight pout on his face.

"I'm not that much of a runt…am I?"

* * *

That school day passed pretty fast. I was too distracted by Seifer's after school demand. I sighed and laid my head on the table. It was now lunch time and I was sitting at the usual table with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, and Naminé. Naminé nudged me with her elbow and gave me a worried look when I looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, laying my head back down. Okay, so it was a lie. Naminé seemed to know this too because she just sighed and went back to picking at her salad. A couple minutes later, I felt someone else nudge me, but this time it came from the other side. I looked up again to see Sora grinning at me as he held out a dollar bill. I stared at the money for a moment then back at him. "What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked him.

Sora rolled his eyes and shoved the money into my hand. "Go buy something to eat, Roxas," he told me. "You haven't eaten anything but those two Poptarts…and you didn't even finish those."

I stared at him for a moment before taking the dollar and standing up with a sigh. "Fine." I walked inside the kitchen area and headed straight for the freezer. There was only one thing that would distract me…and I was only hoping the lousy cafeteria had it. I scanned the contents of the freezer then grinned when I found what I was looking for. Sea salt ice cream. Sure, it sounds weird, but it's one of the best ice cream flavors in the world. I grabbed the light blue ice cream bar then went over to the cashier and paid for it before heading back to the table.

"Ice cream?" Riku raised an eyebrow at me as I sat down and ripped open the plastic. I stuck my tongue out at him and began sucking on the corner of the bar.

"C'mon, Riku. You know Roxas loves ice cream," Sora defended me with a giggle. "He's addicted."

"Am not," I mumbled around the frozen treat.

"Are too!" Sora giggled as he poked my nose. I made a face and slid down further into my chair as I continued sucking on my ice cream.

"So," Riku started as he picked at his salad with his fork. I swear, he was such a girl sometimes.

"So?" Sora repeated, leaning his head on his hand and staring at Riku. "So what?"

"So what are we going to do about Seifer?"

My eyes widened and I choked on a chunk of ice cream I had managed to suck off. "What…what about Seifer?" I managed to ask after my coughing fit passed.

Sora looked at me with a serious glimmer in his eyes. "You can't go over there Roxas. I won't let you."

I stared down at the table and nibbled on my ice cream some more.

"Sora's right, Roxas," Riku said. He put his elbows on the table and laid his head in his hands as he looked at me. "You're going to get hurt."

No really? When did they figure this out? But….it's not like I had much of a choice…right? I mean, what else was there for me to do? Just go up to Seifer and say, "Seifer, I don't really like this deal of yours…can't we just get along since you're graduating"? Pfft. Yeah right. And I would be over the desk being pounded into roughly for defying him in no time. Hell, if I went over there today, that's probably what would happen anyway. I sighed and swallowed the last bit of my ice cream.

"Roxas…" Sora started. Lucky for me, at that time the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I jumped up, grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. "Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder. I wasn't waiting for a response. I just needed to get out of there. I knew they were right. I knew this was really bad for me. But, for one reason or another, I couldn't…no, I _wouldn't_ try harder to end it. I was afraid of Seifer. And if this was the only way to keep his gang off my back….then what other choice did I have?

I sighed as I stopped by the water fountain. All of this stressing was making me thirsty. I yelped as I was suddenly pulled away from the fountain and slammed into a wall of lockers. "Ow," I whimpered. I opened my eyes as I heard the person responsible snicker, and I couldn't help but whimper again.

"Roxy! You're away from your little posse!" Seifer jeered. "About damn time. I was wondering if I was going to have to go in there and pull you away forcefully." He leaned down and inhaled against my neck then let out a breath that sent shivers down my spine. "Your little friends made quite the disturbance this morning," he said softly before nipping at my neck.

I gasped lightly and started to squirm to get away. Seifer stopped and glared at me, causing me to cease my efforts.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" a new voice suddenly said.

I looked over at the source of the voice…and got trapped in bright green eyes. The owner of the eyes, and the amazingly sexy voice, was a tall redheaded guy. His hair was in long spikes that eventually pointed down his back, but only barely past his shoulders. He had a skinny frame that was dressed in a nice, white collared shirt, black slacks, and a red tie around his neck. And, like I said, he was tall. Like taller than Seifer. Okay, maybe not too much taller, but he was for sure taller.

I stopped gawking when Seifer released my shoulders to turn and face the guy fully. "Can I help you?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

The redhead merely smirked and placed a hand on his hip. "Well…ya see. I don't really like seeing people get picked on. It doesn't go over well in my book. So I suggest you let the kid go and head along to class or wherever it is you thickheaded football jocks go after lunch. Got it memorized?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes and stalked up to the other guy. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you? Who the hell are you anyway?"

The other grinned a little. "Name's Axel Price. I'm a teacher here. And a close, personal friend of Principal Saïx Xavier."

I noticed Seifer's eyes widen a bit and looked back to the redhead. Axel Price? Then that meant that this guy was Cloud's best friend! But what the hell was he doing in my high school telling off the captain of the football team?

Axel smirked again. "Commit it to memory, kid, because next time I won't go so easy on ya."

Seifer frowned again and went from looking at Axel, to me, and back again. And then he walked off.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. "Thanks," I said.

"Yep." Axel waved a hand and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" I ran after him and pretty much hopped alongside him as I tried to keep his pace. "Your name's Axel, right?" Pfft, of course his name was Axel. What kind of a question was that? But I had to find out if he was really who I thought he was.

"That's me," Axel replied.

"So…do you know Cloud Strife?"

Axel stopped walking and stared down at me. "Yeah, I know him…" His sentence died and he frowned slightly as he looked at me intensely. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "You're Spiky's little brother!"

I nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Roxas Key."

"Well, hey there!" he laughed, ruffling my hair. "No wonder you looked familiar. Damn, you've grown! You were like…tiny when I last saw you, man. Like…tiny. Like…" I could tell he was searching his mind for something tiny to compare me to, but he soon gave up and shrugged. "Tiny," he said again.

I giggled. "So…I didn't know you were a teacher here."

Axel broke out into a laugh and I looked up at him in confusion. "Teacher! Yeah right! That was a little something to get macho man off your back there. I'm only an intern. A teacher's _assistant_ really."

"Oh…so you're not really a friend of Principal Xavier?"

"Actually, yes! Me and Saïx were friends when we were little. I was on my way to see him so I can get assigned a class of brats to help with." He grinned at me again, before adding, "No offense."

"None taken," I told him back.

"So, you should probably get goin', Roxas. Pretty sure class is about to start." As if to emphasize his point, the bell rang and Axel pointed up towards the intercom where the sound came from and smirked. "Told ya."

"Oh crap!" I turned around and ran in the other direction towards my art class.

"See ya, Mini-Strife!" Axel called after me. I waved at him and turned the corner in to the Arts hallway. And as I ran, my mind started wandering. Why had Axel helped me? No, I wasn't complaining, but why had a guy like that even bothered to step into something that didn't involve him in the least bit? Sure, I was thankful for him doing it…but that only meant things would get rough when I saw Seifer again.

* * *

yay axel to the rescue! but what's it going to mean for roxas later? pfft that's a good question considering i don't have the next chapter typed up yet ^^; anyways...still not in the mood to type a long author's note xD till next week~!

~Yukipup


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Again

~*Okay~! So since I _totally_ skipped out on updating last week (blame the writer's block), I'm making up for it by posting chapter four this week x3. Unfortunately, writer's block has hit again and I'm once again at a standstill for a while. That being said, the updates for this story will probably be moved to every other Wednesday instead of every Wednesday. I'm also moving on the next chapter release date, so I'm going to try my best to update before then. Well, enough rambling! Enjoy chapter 4! …and don't kill me for the terrible cliffhanger xD*~

**Chapter 4: Trouble Again**

"You're late!" Xion whispered to me as I slid into the seat next to her.

"I know, I know," I whispered back. Our Art teacher, Ms. Renolds, was still writing the assignment on the board so I knew she hadn't seen me come in. "Has she taken the attendance yet?"

"Nope!" Xion said. "You're safe!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Xion let out a giggle and leaned her head on her hand as she looked at me. "So…"

"So…?" I looked over at her in confusion. "So what?"

"What took you so long? You're like never late to Art!"

"Oh." I looked down as I spread my materials out in front of me. "I…ran into someone."

"Seifer?" she asked, her arm falling to the table.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly. "But then someone else, too."

"Who?"

"A friend of my brother's."

"Sora's friend? Who?"

"No, Cloud's," I told her. I knew she didn't know Cloud very well so she would also have no idea who Axel was.

"Oh," she said, tapping her fingers on the table. "Okay then. So…did you have any trouble with Seifer?"

"No," I told her. "Axel, Cloud's friend, helped me."

"Well, that's good." I could practically see the relief flowing off of her. "Seifer's such a bully."

"Yeah, I know." I opened my mouth to say something else, but closed it again as Ms. Renolds turned around.

"Okay, class. Today's lesson is on Pointillism. Can anyone tell me what Pointillism—"

Everyone's attention then went to the door of the room when it was swung open and someone walked in.

"No way…." I whispered. Xion tapped me on the shoulder, but I barely felt it as I stared at the new person.

"Heya," Axel greeted Ms. Renolds who gave him a confused look.

"May I help you?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"The name's Axel Price. I'm your new intern helper!"

I'm sure the whole room heard my jaw hit the floor.

The redhead just grinned as the teacher stared back at him. "Oh, um…well," she cleared her throat to get rid of the surprise in her voice, "there's a seat in the back of the room that you can sit in. Next to Roxas. Roxas! Raise your hand please."

It took longer than I thought for the order to click and right as I moved my arm to raise it, Axel said, "Don't worry about it, Ms. R! Me and Roxas know each other all ready."

I blinked and tried to gather my thoughts as Axel walked towards me and sat down in the seat next to mine. "Hey, Mini-Strife," he said to me.

"H-hi," I said back. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed. Why the hell was I blushing? It's not like me and Axel hadn't talked before. Of course, back when he saved me from Seifer, I never really took the time to really take in his appearance. But him sitting less an arm's length away, right next to me would allow plenty of time for that.

Ms. Renolds cleared her throat and gave Axel and me a look before starting to talk. "Class, as you probably heard Mr. Price say, he is the new Art intern I was telling you about last week." Now that she mentioned it, I did vaguely remember her saying something about an intern. Then again, I had probably tuned her out thinking about Seifer. "So let's all do our best to make him feel welcome."

"They're not in elementary school, Ms. R," Axel piped up. "They can ignore me for all I care." He propped his feet up on the chair in front of him and flipped open a notebook. "Well, have at it, Teach!"

I could tell Ms. Renolds wasn't taking too kindly to Axel laid back attitude. After all, she was one of the strictest teachers in the school. But she did continue on with her lesson after giving Axel a look that he just grinned at. "Now, as I was saying. Can any of you tell me what Pointillism is? Mr. Key?"

I only vaguely heard her call on me. I was too focused on those gorgeous green eyes staring at his notebook.

"Mr. Key!"

"Huh? What?" I turned my attention back to Ms. Renolds and blinked in confusion.

"Pointillism?" she repeated, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, uh," I glanced down at my desk hoping to find the answer there. No dice. I hadn't even opened my book yet. "Um…" I said again. I heard someone cough next to me and turned my attention to Axel who was discreetly holding up his notebook towards me. The top of the page said "Pointillism" in big letters followed by a definition that I read over quickly in my mind before giving my answer. "A form of art where an artist uses dots or points to create a larger picture?"

Ms. Renolds frowned before giving me a slight nod. "Correct. Now Pointillism was created in…"

As Ms. Renolds kept ranting, I looked over at Axel and mouthed a thank you. He replied with a wink and a thumbs up…which once again made me blush like mad. Having Axel in my class was going to make things interesting.

* * *

Art and the next two classes ended quickly and soon the school day had come to an end as well. I hadn't seen Axel since Art which, surprisingly, kinda upset me. Of course, It was hard to focus on being upset about Axel when I was currently on my knees in front of Seifer in the football locker room. It hadn't taken him long to find me, especially since I had basketball practice after school and had to pass his locker room before getting to the basketball team's. So, as luck would have it, I passed by and was suddenly grabbed, dragged away, and then pushed onto my knees once Seifer had gotten me away from anyone's view. Which lands me in the situation I'm in right now.

Seifer slowly undid his belt as he smirked down at me. "I believe you owe me something today, kid."

My body shivered as he slid his belt off through the loops on his jeans. "I…I thought that was later s-since you know, I was coming over…and stuff."

"Ha!" Seifer laughed as he undid the button on his pants. "Course it is. But you owe me for us getting interrupted so many times." He dropped his jeans and boxers to the ground then rested his hands on the back of his head. "Now suck."

I stared dumbly at him. Was he serious? He seriously expected me to give him a blowjob in the middle of the locker room? As if that would happen!

"I said suck, Key!" I yelped when Seifer grabbed my hair and he took the opportunity to force himself in my mouth. I instinctively began sucking on Seifer's head the way I had many times before. But this time was different. This time, I felt like I was betraying someone else, although I couldn't figure out who. Xion? Sora? No, it wasn't my best friend or even my brother I was thinking of. Sure, they were in my thoughts, but they were not the ones who were making my stomach twist in knots as I continued to suck Seifer off. So who was it?

"Roxas…" Seifer moaned, bringing my attention back to what I was doing. His grip on my hair suddenly tightened and he roughly pushed my head forward again, forcing me to deep throat him. My gag reflex kicked in and I immediately pushed him away and went into a coughing fit. And then was suddenly on the ground after something came in contact with my head.

I whimpered and started to lift my head up, but Seifer had his foot resting on my head. "Y'know…that really wasn't smart, Roxas," he said, pushing down with his foot lightly. "I thought we had fixed that reflex of yours long ago."

"I-it's not my fault," I choked out. The pressure on my head was starting to increase and there was a black haze that was forcing its way across my vision. I knew at this rate I would lose consciousness, but I couldn't move to get Seifer moved away.

"Roxy!" a voice from outside of the locker room suddenly filled the air and Seifer removed his foot from my head. "Roxy!" the voice called again.

"Damn it," Seifer cursed softly before fixing his clothes and kneeling down next to me. "That brother of yours is getting in the way too much, Roxy. We'll finish this tonight at my house." And then he was gone.

"Roxy!" Sora called again. "Where are you? Coach is looking for you!"

I shakily forced myself onto my knees and tried to get my head to stop spinning to no avail. My head was pounding and I could taste blood on my face from when I hit the ground after Seifer punched me. I'd have to figure out where it was coming from later. Grabbing onto the doorknob, I slowly brought myself to my feet and panted. If just this small bit of effort left me this much out of breath, there was no way I was going to be able to go through with practice. Finally steadying myself as much as I possibly could, I opened the door and stumbled out. Sora was facing away from me, but when he heard the locker room door close, he turned around.

"Roxas!" Sora ran to my side and quickly pulled my arm across his shoulders to help support me. "Rox, what happened?"

I honestly don't even know why Sora asked that question. There was only one person that ever hurt me this bad, and he knew it. And that's what I told him. "You…you know what happened."

"Seifer?"

I opened my mouth to reply and instead went into another coughing fit. Right at that time, Riku and Hayner came jogging out of the gym. "Roxas!" they said in unison as they took in the sorry state I was in.

"We have to get him home," Sora choked out. As much as he was trying to hide it, Sora's voice was breaking. He was on the verge of tears, and I knew it…so did Riku.

"I'll take him," I heard Riku say. The world was beginning to fade into black again, and I was only barely conscious of Riku picking me up. He said something else, but to me, it all sounded like a low mumble. But before I completely lost consciousness, I was able to make out only a few words that were uttered above me: "Seifer is going to pay."

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the terrible cliffhanger. Writer's block is really a bitch lol. But don't worry, Seifer will get what's coming to him…eventually.

~Yukipup


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

_~*Yeah, I'm not gonna make any more promises about when I update this story…It's beginning to become a "I'll update when I get to it" story…School, work, and all that ; Sorry, guys. But that being said, I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for all of you who are sticking by me!*~_

**Chapter 5:**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying in my bed at home. And for a brief moment, I wondered if everything that had happened to me in the locker room was a dream. But then I attempted to sit up and ended up falling back to the pillow as a feeling of dizziness washed over me. Why did this always have to happen to me? Did I do something wrong? Was having to deal with Seifer my punishment for some unknown mistake I made? I sighed and rolled over on my side, wincing as my head started pounding.

A soft knock on my door made me open my eyes, and I realized that I had drifted off to sleep again. "Come in," I said softly, not really caring if the person could hear me or not. The door opened and Sora bounded through the door and over to my bed.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as he gently sat down on my bed next to me.

"Like shit," I replied.

Sora's eyes darkened. "I'm going to get him for this," he said softly. "He shouldn't be doing this to you."

I sighed. "Yes, Sora. I know."

"Then tell someone!" he begged. "If you don't, I will! I'll tell Mom and then Mom will call the school…or the police. We can have him _arrested_, Roxy!"

I frowned slightly. Would that solve everything? If Seifer simply went to jail….would that make all my problems go away? I sighed again and looked up into my brother's bright blue eyes. It's like they were begging me to get the bastard thrown in jail. "I'll tell Mom myself," I told him softly.

Sora jumped up happily and tackled me in a hug. "Good! I'll go get her!"

"Sora!" I called as he turned and dashed to the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

I just stared at him. Did I want to tell Mom now? Was this too soon? Did I really, _really_ want to go through with this? Well, I was sure of one thing. I was done being Seifer's little fuck toy. I gave Sora a small smile. "Thanks," I told him.

Sora grinned and continued into the hallway. A few minutes later, I heard Mom's footsteps coming up the stairs and soon enough she walked into my room. "You're awake!" she said, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah." I said. I stared at her for a moment longer then took a deep breath. It was now or never. I had to put a stop to what was going on. "Mom, I need to tell you something," I blurted out.

Mom blinked a couple times then sat down on my bed. "Okay…what is it?" she asked gently.

"Mom…I…I did something bad…"

"Bad?" she repeated, her eyes widening in surprise. "What on earth are you talking about?"

I took another deep breath…and then spilled everything. I told her how Rai and Fuu would team up and beat the bloody hell out of me for weeks at a time if I didn't agree to do their homework. How Seifer came to me and proposed a deal: favors in exchange for safety. I told her how the favors had started out as just simple things like washing his car or helping him when he was working out and then how it suddenly escalated to hand jobs, and after that blow jobs, until finally it turned into full blown sex. And then I told her how Seifer had just kept it going. That whenever I tried to stop it, I'd end up getting hurt, so I had just given up. I watched as Mom's eyes filled with tears as I told her everything…and then I couldn't help it. I started crying. By the time I had finished explaining I was sniveling like a little baby and telling Mom over and over again that I was sorry.

"Roxas…" she said as she dabbed her eyes dry with her sleeve. "Roxas. You're grounded."

Well…didn't see that coming. Then again…It was kinda to be expected. I just stared at her and sniffed pathetically. "O-okay…."

"And I'm calling your principal."

"Okay," I said again.

"And you're not to walk to school without your brother or Riku."

"Yes, Mom." I looked up as Sora suddenly fell into the doorway out of nowhere.

"Call the police!" he said loudly, not even bothering to get up…or hide the fact that he had been eavesdropping. His blue eyes were burning with rage and it was then I remembered that even he hadn't known the whole story. Well…least there wasn't anything else to hide.

Mom frowned at Sora then looked back at me. I could tell that, more that anything, she wanted to. She wanted to go straight to the police and report Seifer for what he had done. But still the only thing out of her mouth was, "Get some rest, Roxas. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

I nodded weakly and watched as she got up and walked out of the room without saying anything else. Sora had pushed himself off of the floor and was now standing against the doorframe of my room. "Roxas…"

"Sora!" came my mom's voice from downstairs. "Leave your brother alone and come wash the dishes."

"Aw, Mom!" Sora complained, but, after one last glance at me, he trudged his way down the stairs anyway.

I smiled a little bit before laying down on my back and turning my attention to the ceiling. I had no idea what Mom was planning to do, but whatever it was couldn't be as bad as what Seifer would do to me if he ever found out I had ratted him out…

* * *

"Roxas! C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

I sighed as I finished tying my tie around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror. It had been almost a week since the incident in the locker room, and after like ten visits to the doctor, I was finally given the okay to go back to school. And, keeping up with what my mom had said, Sora and Riku were downstairs waiting to walk me to school.

"Roxas!" came my brother's voice again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

There was a moment of silence and then, "That's what she said."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's immaturity and quickly ran my hand through my hair before I headed out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sora threw his arms up in the air impatiently when he finally caught sight of me. "Finally!" he said, throwing my book bag at me. "What took you so long?"

"Maybe I would've gone faster if you weren't so loud first thing in the morning," I grumbled. "Besides," I cast a glace over at Riku who was sitting at the table sipping coffee, "you guys don't seem like you're in that big of a hurry to leave."

Riku set his coffee cup down and shrugged. "Well, I figured as long as we were taking our time, I'd take a moment to have some coffee."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink coffee, Riku?"

"Since I needed a caffeine boost to start my day after being kept awake by a certain spiky haired brunette all night."

"Okay ew!" I said in disgust. "_Way_ too much information!"

Riku smirked then let out a light sigh. "Your brother snores, Roxas," Riku told me. "And kicks in his sleep."

"I do not!" Sora protested loudly.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly as I slung my book bag over my shoulder. "My bad."

Riku chuckled and stood up as he finished off his cup. "I don't spend _all_ my time taking your brother's pants off, Rox. Most of it, yes. But not all of it."

"Again, ew!" I whined as I opened the front door. "Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he walked towards me.

"You do too kick in your sleep."

"Roxas, you jerk!"

I laughed as Sora began flailing in an attempt to hit me and cast a look over at Riku in a silent plead for help.

Riku sighed and pulled Sora back by his shirt collar. "Let's go, Sora," he said simply as he gently guided my brother out the door. Sora pouted but did nothing to fight back as he was pushed outside onto the porch, and once the door closed, he turned around and locked it without a word.

"Aw, Sora," I said, giving him a light punch in the arm. "We're just teasing you. You really do kick in your sleep though."

Sora's head shot up and he glared at me then proceeded to walk to the sidewalk on his own without waiting for the two of us. Riku rolled his eyes and took a couple of steps forward and grabbed Sora's collar again. Sora let out a squeak as he came to a sudden stop and turned to glare at Riku as well.

Riku simply smiled and bent down slightly so he was nose to nose with Sora. "Come on, Sor. You know we were just messing with you."

I held back a snicker as Sora simply turned around and stuck his nose up in the air. Looks like even Riku wasn't getting out of this.

"Sora," Riku said, drawing out my brother's name. A groan escaped Riku's lips when Sora simply began walking away.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Looks like neither of us are off the hook, Riku," I told him with a grin.

Riku gave me a light glare then walked after Sora.

I sighed and started after the two. Unfortunately, that was the thing with Sora and Riku. If one of them was in a bad mood, it transferred to the other fairly quick. Thankfully, though, it wouldn't last too long.

By the time we got to the school, Sora was talking a mile a minute about some dream he had that was supposedly the cause for his kicking Riku repeatedly during the night.

"So you see, when the giant river goblin started running toward me, I had to run as fast as I could, but he got me anyway so I had to struggle to get out of his grip, but it didn't work so I started kicking him in the chest until he finally dropped me and I ran away."

Riku was out of his funk as well since Sora's mood had improved and he just listened silently with a smile on his face as Sora went on with his story.

"So that's it, huh?" I asked as we walked into the school building.

"Yup," came Sora's reply. "That's it."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Coming from the kid that puts chocolate syrup on his spaghetti!"

Riku cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me. "You put chocolate syrup on spaghetti?"

That shut me up quick.

"Roxas!"

The three of us looked up at the sound of my name and saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Naminé, Xion, and Kairi all running toward us. "Hey guys," I greeted them with a smile.

Xion and Naminé were the first ones to reach me and they both immediately tackled me in a hug, nearly knocking me over.

"It's good to see you guys, too," I struggled to say as the life was squeezed out of me by my two friends. Xion was the first to let go and he looked at my face with a big grin. "I'm so glad you're back!" she said happily. "Naminé and I were so worried!"

I glanced down at Naminé who was still holding onto me with her face pressed against my chest then back at Xion. "It was nothing I couldn't handle," I said simply, gently prying Naminé off of me. The blond looked slightly distraught as she was forced to release me but stepped back to her cousin's side anyway. "But, Roxas," she started.

"I'm fine," I cut her off with a smile. "Really."

Naminé hesitantly returned my smile then quickly turned her attention to the main door as some sort of a commotion arose. The group of us made our way back out the doors and a gasp involuntarily left my lips. There were at least three police cars sitting outside of the school and about half a dozen officers standing around.

"I wonder what's going on," Xion said aloud. Sora and I swapped glances and I know he noticed the panic rising in my eyes. We both knew what was going on.

"Let me go!" a yell came from inside the school. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

I turned around and whimpered as two more police officers made their way out of the school, pulling someone along with them. Seifer.

"I said let me go!" Seifer yelled again as he struggled against the two officers.

"Not going to happen, Seifer," one officer told him. "You know as well as I do that this was your last chance. The judge granted you pardon last time, but that was it."

"The kid was totally willing!" Seifer yelled back. "Willing!"

"It doesn't matter," the other officer told him coolly as they got to one of the patrol cars. "You had your warning."

My eyes widened slightly. Seifer had been in trouble with the police before? Sure it didn't come as a surprise, but it sure as hell was news to me. I froze as Seifer's head whipped around and we made eye contact. The blond's eyes burned with such a murderous hate that I was sure I would die on the spot if looks could kill.

"You!" he yelled at me. I felt tons of eyes turn on me as Seifer yelled. "This is all your fault! You liked it, you know you did!"

I shook my head slightly and took a nervous step back closer to Sora and Riku. The two seniors stepped in front of me, blocking me from Seifer's view and vice versa.

"I'll get you, Key!" I heard Seifer yell as the sound of handcuffs clicking filled the air. I pressed my head against Sora's back and gripped his shirt in fear. "That's a promise! As soon as I get out, I'll get you! If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you for this!" I flinched as I heard the police car door slam shut but didn't release my hold on my brother. If that wasn't a clear enough threat on my life, I dunno what was.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night Out

_~*Chapter 6 is up! Kinda short and stuff, but hey, at least I got around to typing this again. I feel so bad…life has kinda just been a bitch lately. Taking up all my free time and everything. Honestly, the only reason this story got updated is because I had a dream that inspired a way later chapter xD Anyways, enjoy!*~_

**Chapter 6:**

It would be an understatement to say that I was paranoid after the day Seifer got arrested. What I was feeling went _way_ beyond the feeling of paranoia. Wherever I went, I was constantly turning around and looking behind me in fear that Rai, Fuu, or even Seifer himself would show up and stab me in the back with a butcher knife. Sora and Riku had walked around with me for the first week or so, but after nothing happened (we found out that Rai and Fuu both vanished from school), they went back to their own routines, telling me that it was safe enough for me to be on my own. Yeah. Okay.

I absently flipped through the channels as I laid on the couch. It was Saturday afternoon and I was bored out of my mind. Riku had taken Sora out to lunch and the movies, and Mom was out grocery shopping which left me all alone with my…hyper-paranoia. I sighed and adjusted myself so I was lying upside down with my legs over the back of the couch and my head hanging off the edge of the cushions and continued to flip through the TV channels.

"Borrrrrred…" I complained to myself.

The sound of the doorbell nearly sent me jumping out of my skin and I toppled over onto the floor. "Ow…" Staying crouched on the floor, I lifted up my head and tried to look out the living room window to see if I could see who was outside. No luck. I groaned then crawled over to the front door and peeked out the small glass window pane on the side of the door. I blinked in shock as I recognized the person and quickly got on my feet and opened the door. "Hi, Axel!"

"Hey!" Axel replied, lifting a hand in greeting.

"What're you doing here?"

Axel shrugged lightly. "I just thought I'd come say hi to you since I hadn't seen you much this past week."

"Oh…" I said, looking to the side. When Sora and Riku had been pretty much glued to my side at school for that one week, they hadn't let me talk to anybody unless they knew the person really well themselves. Which they didn't with Axel. I frowned. "Wait…how did you find out where I lived?" I asked suspiciously.

Axel must have caught the tone in my voice because he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I called Spiky and he told me."

"Oh," I said again. I glanced at the floor for a moment before looking back at Axel. "You wanna come in?" I offered, stepping to the side.

"Sure," he said, walking inside and taking off his jacket. "So. How's the weekend going?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. Just watching TV."

"That's no fun! You should go out and do something!"

I shuffled my feet nervously and looked to the side. "Not really an option for me. I'm not allowed to go outside." What a lie that was. It wasn't that I wasn't _allowed_ outside, just that I was too much of a baby to do it.

Now it was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why? You on house arrest or something?"

"What? No!" I yelled in shock. "I'm not in trouble or anything, I just…"

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Axel looking at me with a small smile on his face. "I heard about what happened," he said softly.

"Great," I mumbled. Just what I needed, one of my brother's best friends babying me. "So then you're here to keep an eye on me for Cloud."

"Huh?" Axel blinked in confusion. "No. Actually, I figured you'd might wanna go somewhere so you're not cooped up in the house."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I told him, turning away and walking back into the living room. "I don't need you to pity me."

"Woah, woah, who's pitying?" he said, following me over to the couch. "I'm asking because I want to hang out with you, not because I feel sorry for you."

Well, at least he was honest…wait. I felt my face heat up slightly as my eyes widened. "You…want to hang out with me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Unless you know, you wanna stay on the couch watching…" he frowned as he stared at the TV, "My Little Pony."

My gaze shot over to the screen and I dived onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning to the next channel. "Oh my god," I mumbled. "I was _not _watching that."

Axel laughed. "If you say so. So whaddya say? Wanna get something to eat?"

I gave a small nod. "Y-yeah, I guess."

"Great, let's go."

I started following him to the door then stopped. "Wait…I thought you didn't have a car?"

"Hm? Ah, Cloud told you about the car crash, didn't he? Yeah well, Reno never has been the best driver…and it was his car that got totaled anyway. Mine's still in the garage at home."

"So you walked," I replied. "I'm guessing you don't live that far away then?"

The sudden loud laughter from the redhead shocked me. "Walked? That's funny! Haha walked. You silly boy. I didn't walk."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Motorcycle," he answered with a grin.

Oh god. How did he know? Seriously. A guy that looked as sexy as he did would only get brownie points. Motorcycles were my weakness. "Let's go," I said, wasting no time in bolting out the front door. I immediately spotted the sleek, black bike parked on the side of the road and ran over to it. "So cool," I half squealed. God, I sounded like such a girl.

Axel just chuckled. "Don't wet your panties there, Mini-Strife," he said to me as he handed me a helmet then put on his own. "C'mon already, don't just stand there. I'm starving!"

I shook away the blush on my face from his previous comment and put on the helmet then hopped on the seat behind him as he started the engine.

"Hang on," he told me, but I barely heard him. I was too busy breathing in the scent of whatever cologne it was he was wearing. Creepy yes…but he smelled so good. I yelped as the motorcycle suddenly took off, jolting me out of my daze, and I quickly wrapped my arms around Axel's waist.

"I told you to hang on!" He laughed over the sound of the wind.

I just smiled.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Axel said, as his laughter slowly came to a stop. "Here's one. Your mama's so fat, when she walked in front of the TV, I missed three whole seasons of CSI."

I laughed then took another sip of my soda. "That one was good."

"Yeah, I got a load of them," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Immature, yes, but they're still funny."

I grinned. "Of course they are. What could be funnier than insulting someone's mother?"

Axel snorted. "Y'know that sarcasm of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day," he told me jokingly.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," I replied, looking away.

"Hey, are you done?" Axel said quickly, glancing at my half eaten hamburger. I smiled at his attempt to change the subject. "Yeah, I think so. That thing was way too big."

"That's what she said," Axel snickered.

"Axel!" I laughed. "Cut it out!"

"Okay, okay," he said, a huge grin still plastered on his face. "You want this to go?"

I nodded and pulled my wallet out of my pocket.

"Hey, hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?"

I stopped in the middle of pulling some money out of my wallet. "Paying for my food?" I answered, confused.

"Oh no you don't," was Axel's reply. "_I_ invited _you_ to lunch. That means _I_ pay. Got it memorized?"

"It's okay, Axel," I said. "I can pay for myself.

And then he did the most pathetic pout I had ever seen on a grown man. "Roxas," he whined. "Let me pay!" …How could I say no? He grinned at my silence and placed a credit card on the table. "Good boy! So," he said, leaning around the waitress's arm as she reached for his card, "what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno. Go home, I guess."

"Oh, Roxas," he sighed. "You are just no fun, my little friend. Let's go bowling!"

"Definitely not," I said immediately.

"Awww, why not?"

"I suck at bowling. I'm not kidding. Cloud took me and Sora a couple times. You wanna know what I scored?"

"Um…100?"

"Try 40," I told him with a frown.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to hold in laughter. "It's not funny!" I half whined. "I've never been good at it."

"Well. I can't say I've ever had that problem," he laughed. "I always kicked Reno's ass at bowling. He's not very hand eye coordinated."

"Wait," I said, cocking an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys twins?"

"Yeah," Axel replied, leaning back in his chair slightly. "But just because we're twins doesn't mean we're exactly alike. Reno sucks. Seriously. Look what he did to his car."

"That's true," I laughed, taking one last sip of my drink. The waitress finally came back and set Axel's card and the receipt on the table before completely ignored my presence as she talked to Axel.

"Do we need any to go boxes?" she asked with the biggest fake smile I've ever seen. And I'll admit it kinda irritated me. Just a little. Okay, maybe more than a little. But what Axel did afterwards make it all better.

The red head simply waved a hand in her direction and nodded. "Yeah, just one. Thanks," he said shortly before turning his attention back to me. "So, it's settled. We're going bowling."

"I hate you," I told him jokingly, enjoying the shocked and somewhat offended look on the waitresses face as she walked off.

Axel laughed and rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. "Ah, you'll get over it. By the time we leave there, you'll be bowling like a pro."

"I seriously doubt it," I mumbled, glancing over as the waitress returned and dropped a to go box on the table in front of me.

"Have a nice day," she told us flatly, casting a glare in Axel's direction. He didn't seem to care though and wasted no time in loading my box up with my leftover food.

"I could've done that," I said.

"Yeah well," he started, standing up and pushing my box towards me, "I kinda wanna get out of here before I get any more crap since I'm not leaving a tip."

"That's mean!"

"She was mean," Axel countered.

"Fair enough, I guess," I said, picking up my box and following Axel out the door of the restaurant. It had cooled off significantly, and the sky had turned into a mixture of pinks and purples as the sun started to set.

"Nights like this are why I love fall…" I looked up at Axel who was staring up at the sky, a kinda of serene smile on his face. He looked over at me and shrugged a bit. "It's my favorite season, what can I say?"

Go figure his favorite season was my favorite season. But I wasn't going to tell him that, so I just nodded and looked at the sky with him.

"C'mon, Mini Strife," he suddenly said, as he began walking over to where his motorcycle was parked. "We better get going if we're gonna go bowling. I don't wanna get you home too late."

I nodded and trotted after him, climbing onto the back of his motorcycle as soon as we reached it. This time, when he told me to hold on, I did.


End file.
